Such a tappet is shown in FIG. 2 of US 2016/0091074. The insert with abutment is configured as a thick-walled disc which bears on a floor of the pot-like housing portion on the output side. The drive-side housing portion is a solid part and on one side extends with an annular region over a bottom-side diameter reduction of the output-side portion. On the other side, two tabs protrude from the drive-side housing portion (see also FIG. 7) in the drive direction to receive a roller bolt which is fixed axially by an additional ring cap surrounding the tabs.
The above-mentioned tappet is constructed comparatively solidly and is overly complex in structure. Adaptation to different or greater installation lengths (e.g. for cam drives on the crankshaft side) is extremely difficult. It has also been found that the disc can detach in some cases, at least during transport of the tappet. Also, because of the stepping in the central region, the assembled housing of the tappet only has an inadequate guide length for its support.
A further tappet consisting of two successively aligned portions is disclosed in DE 10 2014 218 961 A1. The abutment for the follower part is formed directly on a bottom of the output-side portion.
DE 35 19 015 A1 discloses a tappet with a separately joined base plate for a cam run-up. An annular flange protrudes from an inner casing of a shroud of the tappet and receives a hydraulic play-adjustment element for a follower member contact.
A one-piece tappet is described in DE 10 2013 204 178 A1. A plate is applied to the housing axially below the roller for a cam run-up, and a pump piston bears against the lower face of said plate when installed.